The Great Sorrow of Timber
by Branchpelt The Cool
Summary: Timberheart just wants to be a warrior. He doesn't want to fall in love with a SkyClan cat, who he knows will die anyway. But he does, and they are happy. Until his vision is fulfilled. R&R, F&F.
1. Chapter One

**Hello! This is a story i'm writing about a cat named Timberheart! This is a story about his love for Jaysong, a SkyClan cat, and the event's following their falling in love. This is set before SkyClan left the forest!**

Every hair on Timberpaw's pelt tingled with excitement. He was finally going to be a warrior!

"Stripetail," Redstar's voice echoed. "Do you believe that Timberpaw is ready to become a warrior?" Stripetail nodded.

"I do believe he is ready." He answered. And this was coming from the grumpiest cat in all five clans!

"Then Timberpaw, come here." When Timberpaw reached him he mewed. "I, Redstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Timberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your Life?" Timberpaw gulped.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Timberpaw, from this moment you will be known as Timberheart. StarClan honors your Courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Redstar rested his muzzle on Timberheart's head. Timberheart licked his shoulder. The clan cheered his name loudly.

"Timberheart! Timberheart! Timberheart!"

_It's a chilly night to have vigil, _Timberheart thought. _But who cares? I'm a warrior!_ Timberheart nearly fell asleep twice. But, he made it until morning.

"You're a warrior!" Patchfur exclaimed as she bounded out of the warrior's den.

"I know!" He mewed excitedly to his friend. He had known her since he was a kit. She was already a warrior when he was born... but she was still his best friend.

"Your lucky!" Timberheart's former den-mate Willowpaw exclaimed. "I'm still going to be an apprentice for moons!"

"That's because you became an apprentice a moon ago!" Timberheart mewed to her. Willowpaw glared at him.

"Don't remind me!" She groaned. Patchfur watched the two amusedly.

"I don't know how you two survived as den-mates!" She mewed. The two looked at her.

"It was only for a moon!" Timberheart mewed jokingly. Patchfur rolled her eyes.

"Still! I don't know how!" Greenheart padded over.

"What's all the ruckus? You woke me up!" Her tone was irritated, but her eyes were merry.

"We were just talking!" Timberheart mewed.

"Talking? More like yowling!" Stripetail growled from the entrance to the warrior's den. "If I had known you would be this loud, I wouldn't have said you were ready to become a warrior!"

"Well, too late now!" Timberheart chirped. Stripetail scowled. "I'm going to sleep, I'm tired!" Timberheart padded to the warriors den.

"ShadowClan, attack!" A voice sliced through camp, like a cat' claws. The massive black tom that was Darkstar jumped into camp. What looked like the entirety of ShadowClan leaped into the ThunderClan camp.

"Darkstar!" Redstar snarled, coming out of his den after hearing the ruckus.

"Redstar!" Darkstar sneered back.

"What are you doing here?" Redstar sneered.

"Annihilating ThunderClan!" Darkstar sneered right back, launching himself at Redstar. The ShadowClan deputy, Russetfire, launched himself at a random warrior. That warrior, happened to be Timberheart. Timberheart clawed at the large russet to, raking his unsheathed claws down his underbelly.

"You'll never win Timberpaw!" He hissed. Timberheart remembered his last few gatherings. He had met Russetfire, but Timberheart was still surprised that he remembered his name.

"It's Timberheart!" Timberheart hissed, viciously biting Russetfire's neck.

"Ah!" Russetfire gasped, attempting to roll out of Timberheart's jaws. Timberheart finally let go, and Russetfire ran away, tail in between his legs.

"Redstar!" Timberheart heard Patchfur gasp.

"Darkstar!" A ShadowClan cat gasped. The two toms were lying on the ground, unmoving. Timberheart's eyes widened when they didn't wake up.

"They both must have been on their final life!" He gasped.

"ShadowClan retreat!" Russetfire called, blood gushing from his neck-wound.

"What happened to him?" Patchfur gasped.

"Uh... I got in a fight with him?" Timberheart mewed, embarrassedly. Patchfur looked at him.

"_You_ did that? I didn't think you were that strong!" She gaped.

"Uh..." Timberheart didn't know what to say.

"Redstar!" Greenheart's agonized wail sounded through camp. "No! I'm not ready to be leader yet!" A few ShadowClan cats picked up Darkstar's body, and carried it away.

"I'm sorry, Greenheart. I'm so sorry." The ThunderClan Medicine Cat, Leafnose, mewed. "But he's dead." ThunderClan let out a wail, mourning their lost leader Redstar.

"I suppose, I'll have to go to The Moonpool now..." Greenheart trailed off.

"You'll be a great leader Greenheart!" Timberheart mewed. "No... Greenstar!" The clan started chanting her new name.

"Greenstar! Greenstar! Greenstar!" Greenheart looked proud of ThunderClan.

"I will go to The Moonpool tomorrow!" She announced. The clan cheered.

"You should see Leafnose!" Patchfur mewed to Timberheart. "You're bleeding!" Timberheart didn't want to go, but Patchfur forced him.

"You'll live." Leafnose mewed bluntly. "I'm surprised you fared so well, battling with Russetfire. Your the first warrior that's done it. Quite an accomplishment." Timberheart looked at the ground.

"It was nothing..." He mewed. Leafnose snorted.

"If that was 'nothing', I don't want to see anything." She mewed soberly. "Something will happen in your future Timberheart... Something that will affect the clans forever." Timberheart looked at her disbelievingly.

"Me? Why me! I just want to be a warrior!" She looked at him.

"It may not be you, maybe one of your descendants... I sense the she will blaze like fire... But be extinguished by water..." Timberheart really didn't want to hear about one of his descendant's death.

"Thanks." he mewed. "I'll be leaving now." He walked out of the medicine den. Leafnose watched him leave.

"Blazing blue fire..." She muttered. "No... Bluestar!"

**Did you enjoy? I hope you did! This is the longest single chapter I have ever written! :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Jordan: Hello!**

**Dark Jordan: Wassup?**

**Jordan: I made him not evil anymore! *Claps***

**Dark Jordan: Thanks for that, I appreciate it.**

**Jordan: You're welcome. Meet my pet moose, Jim!**

**Jim: Moose noise!**

**Dark Jordan: That's not even slightly convincing.**

**Jim: Shut up. Moose noise.**

**Jordan: Jayfeather!**

**Jayfeather: What?**

**Jordan: Say the disclaimer!**

**Jayfeather: Jordan here doesn't own warriors.**

**Jordan: Nope! I don't!**

**Dark Jordan: Thank goodness for that!**

**Jordan: *Scowls* Your dead to me.**

**Dark Jordan: Good for you.**

**Jordan: *Pulls out Master Sword* I HATE YOU! *Cuts off Dark Jordan's arm***

**Dark Jordan: Ow!**

**Jim: You deserved it. Moose noise.**

**Dark Jordan: *Scowls***

**Jordan: On with the story!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Timberheart yawned. It had been a long day, and he was looking forward to some sleep. In between his vigil, and the battle with ShadowClan, he was plum tuckered out.

"You're tired I take it?" Timberheart's former mentor, Stripetail, asked. Timberheart blinked.

"You have no idea." He mewed. Stripetail chuckled dryly.

"You're right." He conceded. "I wasn't in a battle just after I was made a warrior. I certainly didn't defeat the deputy of ShadowClan!" Timberheart looked down.

"I wasn't trying to hurt him..." He mewed. His former mentor looked at him.

"He would have killed you without a second thought." He told Timberheart bluntly. Timberheart sighed.

"I guess you're right..." He trailed off. "But it still doesn't feel right." Stripetail purred.

"That's just you." He mewed. "Now get some sleep! You'll need it!" Timberheart obediently laid down, and let sleep envelop him.

In his dream, he was at Fourtrees. He saw himself, older looking, but the same pale ginger coat. A blue-gray she-cat padded up to him.

"_Hi!" She mewed. "Who're you?" She asked him._

_"Timberheart," Timberheart, the Timberheart in the dream, answered her. "What's yours?" The she-cat purred._

_"I'm Jayflight!" She mewed. "I became a warrior recently._

_"So did I!" Dream-Timberheart mewed. Jayflight looked at him._

_"I think we should be friends!" She mewed. Dream-Timberheart nodded. The scene changed. Dream-Timberheart was leaning over a bloody Jayflight._

_"No!" He mewed. "You can't leave me! No!"_ Timberheart woke with a start.

"Wake up, Lazyheart!" Timberheart heard Patchfur's mew. He blinked, and looked up at her.

"Don't call me that." He mewed, sitting up. Patchfur's eyes twinkled.

"I'll call you what I want to call you!" She mewed. Timberheart glared at her. He hauled himself up, and padded out of the warriors' den, and headed to the fresh-kill pile. _Willowpaw and Whiskerpaw must have gone hunting already, _Timberheart thought. He picked a nice, fat vole. He wondered about his dream. _Is that going to happen? _He wondered. _Is a friend of mine called Jayflight going to die? _He pondered.

"Morning, Timberheart!" Willowheart called. The dark-brown tabby sprinted over to where Timberheart was sitting. "Are you okay, after the battle?" She asked, her tail flicking nervously.

"Of course!" The pale ginger tom mewed to his former den mate.

"Good." She purred. "I would be sad if you died!" Timberheart looked at her.

"If I was injured, I wouldn't automatically die!" He mewed. Willowpaw glared at him.

"I know!" She mewed, her ears flicking irritably. "I was just worried." Timberheart purred.

"I know!" He purred. "I was just teasing you!" Willowpaw glared at him.

"Timberheart!" Stripetail called him. "You're on the hunting patrol!"

"Coming!" Timberheart mewed, walking in the direction of his former mentor.

"It's you, Patchfur and Onetail." Patchfur informed Timberheart. Timberheart couldn't help but purr. Redstar hadn't been well in mind when he named Onetail, and his name was humorous.

Stripetail rolled his eyes. "Still find his name funny, eh?" He mewed.

"Always." Timberheart purred. Stripetail shook his head.

"Sometimes I wonder about you." He mewed bluntly. Timberheart didn't care what Stripetail thought, he just bounded over to his patrol.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Jordan: Did you like?**

**Dark Jordan: Of course they liked!**

**Jim: Moose noise.**

**Dark Jordan: *Rolls eyes***

**Jordan: R&R!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Timberheart: Hello peoples!**

**Onetail: Hi.**

**Timberheart: HardcorePercabeth doesn't own warriors.**

**Me: This takes place a couple sunrises after the last chapter.**

* * *

Timberheart's heart raced with excitement. This was his first gathering as a warrior. He heard noise, turned, and saw SkyClan arrive. His body stiffened. There, among the ranks of SkyClan, was the blue-gray cat from his dream.

She walked in Timberheart's general direction, and stopped by him.

"Hi!" She mewed cheerfully. "Who're you?" Timberheart gulped.

"Timberheart." He informed her. "You?" The blue-gray she-cat purred.

"I'm Jayflight! I was just made a warrior recently." She is the cat from my dream! Timberheart thought.

"So was I." He told her. She purred even more.

"Let's be friends!" Timberheart wanted to say no, to spare this cats life, but he just couldn't.

"Sure!" He mewed, feining cheerfulness.

"Who's this?" Timberheart turned to see Patchfur.

"Patchfur, this is Jayflight. Jayflight, Patchfur." Patchfur purred.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" She mewed.

"Likewise!" Jayflight purred even more.

"Shh!" Stripetail hissed. "The leaders are speaking!" The three cats quieted down. ThunderClan went first.

"Redstar has died!" Whispers arose through the cats. "He was killed when ShadowClan attacked! I am leader now. Stripetail is my deputy." Some of the cats cheered for Stripetail. "We also have a new warrior, Timberheart!" Cats chanted Timberheart's name, and he pressed himself to the ground in embarrassment. Next, it was ShadowClan.

"Darkstar has died also!" Russetstar proclaimed. "I am leader now! We have new kits, and apprentices!" Only ShadowClan cheered. Timberheart could tell that there was a threat in that seemingly innocent statement.

The other leaders gave news, and the gathering was over.

"Bye, Jayflight!" Timberheart mewed to Jayflight.

"Bye!"

* * *

**Sorry that it's short, but it's an update!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hello, an update! And guess what? Greenstar is actually green! There are actually naturally green cats out there! So it is possible, therefore, she is green. 'Nuff said.**

Timberheart stalked a big, fat thrush, his belly level to the ground. He, Patchfur and Onetail were on a hunting patrol, the first of the day. Timberheart stopped, just behind the thrush, and pounced, biting into the thrush's neck before it knew what was happening, it was already dead.

Timberheart looked at his catch with pride, it was the biggest peice of prey he had ever caught, and he couldn't help but be proud of it. Also, the gathering the night before was still on his mind, and the dream.

Russetstar's hidden threat was worrying, but he was thinking about his dream. Is Jayflight going to die? He kept on wondering. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Patchfur's mew.

"Good catch!" she mewed, obviously impressed. Timberheart dipped his head in embarrassment.

"It was nothing," he muttered uncomfortably. Patchfur batted him with a paw.

"Stop being so modest!" she mewed. She turned, and went back to hunting, leaving Timberheart and his thoughts.

Later, he had caught another thrush, and three mice. When they got to camp, there was a buzz. Timberheart glanced at Willowpaw.

"What's going on?" he asked her. She turned to him.

"Frostpelt's kit's are ready to become apprentices!" Timberheart's eyes widened. Of course! Before he could say anything else, Greenstar called a clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Her voice boomed. The cats all ran over, watching their uniquely green-furred leader.

"Volepaw," she called the small dark brown tom up to the Highrock. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Volepaw. Your mentor will be Onetail. I hope Onetail will pass down all he knows on to you," she turned to the mass of cats.

"Onetail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Redstar, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and swift. You will be the mentor of Volepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him," Onetail padded up to the Highrock, and Timberheart could see proudness radiating off of the bright ginger tom, as he touched noses with his dark brown apprentice. Greenstar turned to Volepaw's younger sister, a maroon colored she-kit.

"Robinpaw," she called her. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed," Robinpaw, in her urge to get up there, tripped over her own paws, and fell down. She quickly jumped up, an embarrassed look in her eyes, and ran up to Greenstar. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Robinpaw," excitement buzzed off the small kit. "Your mentor will be Timberheart." Timberheart's eyes widened in surprise, he had not expected to get an apprentice this soon. "I hope Timberheart will pass down all he knows on to you," Greenstar turned to the her clan again.

"Timberheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Stripetail, and you have shown yourself to be a kind, and great fighter. You will be the mentor of Robinpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her," Timberheart padded up to the Highrock, and touched noses with his small apprentice.

"I'll do my best to train you," he mewed quietly to her. Robinpaw purred.

"I know," he pulled away from his apprentice, and the clan shouted Robinpaw and Volepaw's names.

"Volepaw, Robinpaw! Volepaw, Robinpaw!" they chanted.

After the ceremony, Timberheart took Robinpaw to the sandy hollow to train. She was proving to him, that even though she was small, that she was strong, and fast, and a quick learner. She had already almost perfected her hunters crouch, and was getting good at pouncing. Timberheart was proud of his apprentice, and she was taking his mind off of Jayflight.

**Did you enjoy? I hope you did! Seeya next time!**


End file.
